


It had to be You

by RakelSermar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Charming Magnus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fight at the bar, Flirty Sword-fighting, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated plans, Holidays, Hungry kisses, Idiots in Love, Lovely Alec, M/M, Malec, Only 3 days to fall in love, Proud idiot falls in love, Semi-Public Sex, Sex and a piano, Sex with love, Shower Sex, Two people a hotel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakelSermar/pseuds/RakelSermar
Summary: It's never nice to cancel your flight at the last minute, but it's the situation in which Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are involved.In an unknown city... Two strangers, with hardly any money and apparently nothing to talk about, will have to share a hotel room until they find a way to return to their respective lives.What could happen in just three days in "The Big Apple" with a stranger?





	It had to be You

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic emerged from an idea that showed up on Twitter.  
The user @lightwxxd_bane mentioned a tweet with the news of "Two strangers forced to share a hotel for a canceled flight"  
Thanks to @Skarrven for suggesting me do this challenge.
> 
> I hope you like it
> 
> \------
> 
> In principle, it will only be 5 chapters
> 
> I'll force myself to stay within this limit (even if chapters with more than 10,000 words each come out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of this crazy and sensitive fanfic.  
14000 words of pure emotions and hungry passion
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Alec hated airports. Not only he didn't have to bear the collide with people running from one place to another, while holding their ticket in hands, rushing to take the plane to their destination, but also, now in summer, he had to add the endure to whole families with children who shouted, ran and slowed the progress of the queuing, which in themselves are already eternal. And this temperature... Alec didn't remember a summer as hot as this.

His boss, Mrs. Imogen Herondale, had assigned him and his consulting partner, Lydia Branwell, to a meeting of psychologists to train in new forms of treatment outside of chemicals drugs. Alec agreed to learn more about this field. He's one of those people who think that if you want to help a person feed himself, don't give him food, because one day that food will end... Give him a fishing rod and teach him how to get his own livelihood. Instead, Lydia prefers to continue as she was. Listen to a person mourning about the life for 50 minutes and then push a pill through the gullet (or those were her exact words)

Lydia is one of the most prestigious psychologists of Imogen staff, much more than Alec. For that same reason, she only agreed to travel to Toronto if her trip was paid expenses. Of course they accepted her mandate. Instead... Alec, he wasn't so lucky. He had to pay the plane ticket and the hotel. At least the food was paid by the company.

Alec hadn't only accepted this work-trip because he was really interested in learning these new methods for his patients, no... he also did it because they promised him that after this, his salary would increase by 11%. Of course he signed.

His mobile vibrated in the pocket of the suit pants. A message from Lydia.

**Lydia Branwell- 3:23pm**

_The hotel is AWESOME. There's even a jacuzzi in the bathroom._

That meant that Lydia had already arrived in Toronto. But this didn't surprise Alec. Her flight had been direct. Instead, he must have made a stopover, in New York, which is where he was now. It was the cheapest way to pay his trip.

**-Alec Lightwood- 3:23pm**

_Enjoy it. I settle for have my own shower in the bathroom of my hotel._

The relationship between Lydia and Alec isn't bad... but not good either. They just work well together. There was nothing more than a professional relationship between them. Although it's true that this comment from Lydia bothered Alec. He already knew that she would go to a four star hotel and that the company would pay her all this. She didn't have to brag about it in front of him and his two-star hotel.

Alec waited to see if the three points reappeared, indicating that Lydia was writing. But as it didn't happen, he locked his phone again and put it in his pocket. He still had to wait half an hour to board his plane, so he sat in one of the terminal chairs, put on the headphones with Lo-fi music and continued writing his book on the MacBook. But as soon as he finished writing the first sentencem, was interrupted. Someone had taken his bag from the seat beside him without permission and threw it on the floor. When he took off his headphones and looked up, he saw a thin young woman with red hair. Surely younger than him. She saw him through the sunglasses while chewing gum.

-"Can I know what you are doing with MY suitcase?"

-"It was taking my place. And I thought it was better to remove it than to sit on it"

-"But, at least you could have-"

The young woman ignores him completely, turns around and gives a loud whistle while raising her arms in the air.

-"HEY, COME HERE! THERE ARE NEXT FREE SEATS."

A group of four people approached there. Everyone wore light and very summery clothes and sunglasses. Two of them, shouted at each other. The little thing Alec distinguished from the argument was that the ducks are hellish beings and you must to fear them.

Alec cleared his throat, back his body away as much as he could while keeping in his seat and put the headset back on. He wanted to write a little more before getting on the plane.

-"Duuuude, I don't believe we'll finally go to Tomorrowland... together!"

-"Cheer for that!"

-"Where did you get the beer?"

-"It's the only way I have to get on a plane. I hate flying"

-"You end up faster saying what doesn't scare you"

-"Your mother doesn't scare me, besides, ask her what she did when I-"

-"Will! Jem! Stop now! I won't bear these shits during the whole trip"

-"Oooooookay"- They said in unison.

-"Relax Tessa... We're on Holidays!"

-"I know, I know... But Clary, it's hard to disconnect and relax, having to take care of two children"- Tessa looked at fiercely at Jem and Will- "It's good that you and Jace are here to help me... as long as you don't to touch somebody up each other"

-"And that will happen many times"- A tall boy with short blond hair. With one blue and one brown eye, he hugged Clary from behind. Clary gently hit Jace on the arm with a small pat as she moved her mouth to form the word "Dork." Then they kissed.  


-"Hoooooog, wait at least to arrive...- Tessa looked away from the happy couple, to the tape of the suitcases- "Magnus, let's go get some seats. We wait for you there until you pick up your suitcase!"

A guy of about 35 years, thin, tall and athletic. With short hair on the sides of the head and a soft crest towards the back of his neck, raised his hand in the air, without turning the body, with his middle finger raised.

Flip the bird.

-"I love you too"- was the last thing Tessa said before following the group, looking for seats to wait more comfortably the plane.

-"If you feed a duck. You're dead. It will want more and more... and when you no longer have food, It will bite you... and taste human blood. It will like it. And you will become his food"

-"But dude, Are you listening to yourself?... THAT HAS NO SENSE!"

Clary rolled her eyes and let Jem and Jace talk about killer ducks while they were looking for free seats in the terminal.

-"Really? No free place?"- Tessa put her hands in her hair. Was sweating

Suddenly, Clary seemed to see some free seats in the distance.

-"Wait, I think I've seen something. I'll be right back"

With a quick step, she approached three free seats next to another seat with a medium-sized suitcase. Without much thought, she picked up the suitcase and threw it on the floor. At least they already had four free seats, they could take turns.

-"Can I know what you are doing with MY suitcase?"

A guy of about 30 years. Almost with same height as Clary sitting, therefore, she assumes he's very tall. Thin and toned. Black, short and messy hair. He looked at her with a pair of hazel eyes.

-"It was taking my place. And I thought it was better to remove it than to sit on it"

-"But, at least you could have-"

Clary stopped looking at him to turn around and find her group, a few steps away from her.

Whistle.

-"HEY, COME HERE! THERE ARE NEXT FREE SEATS."

Tessa approached her with the guys and sat down, leaving Will standing, maintaining an angry grimace expression.

-"There's still half an hour left for the flight..."- Will sat on the ground in front of the rest of the group- Do you want to play cards?"

-"A sex poker?"

A velvety male voice spoke from Will's back.

-"Magnus... we're in the middle of an airport"

-"And?"

-"And there're children here...!"

-"Free anatomy classes"- everyone looked at Magnus expecting him to say he wasn't serious- "Oh, come on!... haven't you ever been naked in public?"

Jem began to raise his hand slowly, but halfway, Tessa grabbed him by the wrist and forced him down the hand and placed on his knee. Then she patted two small pats on the back of his hand.

Magnus's eyes swept the faces of his friends, waiting for someone to offer to give him the seat. Of course it didn't happen. With a sigh, his eyes met the stranger who was next to Clary. With a MacBook on his knees and wireless headphones in ears. Next to him was a free seat, but Magnus wanted to be next to with the group of his friends.

-"Hey. Can you go to the next seat?"

The guy didn't lift his head from the screen of his computer.

-"Dude, I'm talking to you"

There isn't answer from the unknown guy

Frustrated and somewhat angry, Magnus took off the sunglasses and approached to him, taking off one of the headphones, causing the guy to startle in the seat.

Both looks met. And precisely they weren't friendly.

-"And now what happens?"

-"I'm telling you to move one more seat to the right. That you have free space"

-"And you couldn't have said it with more education?"

Magnus narrows the eyes and retains the air in his lungs.

-"Are you kidding me?"

-"Don't bother me and let me work"- He looked back at the computer screen

-"Work ..."- Magnus says this word in a very low and mocking tone, brushing the whisper, while raising the shoulders and expels the air through his nose in a choked laugh. But it's close enough for the hazelnut-eyed boy to have heard him.

Closing the computer screen and setting it aside, the guy gets up from the seat and stands in front of Magnus. Magnus has to raise his head a little to be able to look him to the eyes

With a very slow and slightly hoarse voice, he directs to Magnus.

-"Not all of us at the airport go partying travel and get drunk for days. Some of us have a future to build"

Magnus goes one step closer to him  


-"You call me failed simply because I'm going on vacation to a huge concert for a few days? It's not my fault you don't know how to live a life"

Another step closer to him. Magnus can feel the breath of the other person at the tip of his nose.

-"You haven't fucking idea of my life."

-"The same could say about you."

Magnus stopped for a few seconds, closely watching the man in front of his nose. He could see the different brown tones in his eyes. A small scar on his left eyebrow. His beard slightly badly trimmed by the part of the chin, probably caused by the rush he had this morning to take the plane. A slight mint smell reached Magnus' nose when the guy's hair, on his forehead, moved slightly.

Pity of beauty in such a stupid man.

Magnus was going to answer something else in a braggart voice, but stopped. Was he seeing rosy cheeks in the man in front of him? He could see that, like him, the stranger was studying his face.

Magnus opens his lips slightly. He has trouble breathing. He hadn't realized they were so close that his crest lightly touched the hairs on on the guy's forehead

Not only could the feel the breath in his nose. He can even savor it.

A cell phone begins to vibrate.

Blinking rapidly, shaking his head and stepping back two steps, the man in front of Magnus pulls his cell phone out of the pocket. His expression changes rapidly.

-"Can't be..."

Magnus watches how the guy takes his computer with one hand and the suitcase with the other and runs to the ticket window. When he turns around, finds all his friends stares at him, with a smile on each face.

-"What just happened there?"- Tessa makes a wink.

-"I don't know what you mean"- Magnus sat down in the seat next to Clary and took out his cell phone. He didn't want to look at his friends. Suddenly, he feels something stuck in his pants pocket. The keys? Magnus would swear he had kept the keys in his carry-on luggage.

-"If you weren't at an airport... right now you would be fucking with him"

Magnus snorts.

-"Don't say nonsense. I was just teaching that giant who rules here"- Magnus opened his Twitter application- "Besides being in a public place isn't an impediment for me. Don't you remember Peru?"

Everyone started laughing when some cell phone started ringing with a notification tone, and Jace immediately gave slap in the air to get the group's attention.

-"Guys...- Jace looked at the screen of his mobile with a frown-" ... this just notified me that our flight has been canceled."

-"Sir, we cannot do anything else! The company with which you bought the ticket flight decided to go on strike. The reasons remain confusing, they have simply notified us of their pause due to a general discontent of the workers."- The woman behind the glass was altered. Surely Magnus was another client of the 150 passengers who had complained to him for the same reason.- "The money has been returned to the bank account that you provided to the company. If you still want to travel, you can buy a new ticket"

Tessa appeared next to Magnus, pushing him lightly with her elbow.

-"Perfect. Because that's what we want to do. Travel."- Tessa finished in front of the glass, leaving Magnus aside from the conversation- "Give us tickets for the fastest departing plane to Belgium"

The woman began typing quickly on the computer in front of her. Everyone held the breathe while the keystroke echoed in the small cabin.

-"Okay. A plane leaves in 20 minutes. Your suitcases have already been invoiced. If you want this flight, I simply have to give the order to move the luggage to the new plane."

Magnus' group started screaming in excitement. Jace and Clary kissed. Will was jumping next to Jem. Everyone have a big smile.

-"It's perfect"- Tessa took out her cell phone to pay with the mobile application. Everyone imitated that gesture, waiting for their turn to pay too.- "I guess the price will be the same, I don't think that-"

-"Excuse me, but the price isn't the same."

Everyone expected the woman to speak again, but she didn't, turn around the computer screen, showing the price of the new plane ticket. It was almost twice as expensive as the one they had initially bought. Everyone made an unpleasant gesture, but still began to look at their phones. Magnus was petrified. He didn't had so much money.

-"I'm going to have to work overtime to cover this hole in my bank account"- Jace slid his finger across the screen of his cell phone. Everyone nodded his words.

-"I only have $ 40 to end the month"- Jem already had the cell phone saved in his pocket. He had already paid his ticket. He had a big smile on his face. Same as Tessa... Will... Same as all of them.

Magnus was still looking at his mobile phone.

-"Done. Next destination... TOMORROWLAND!

-"Here are your tickets"- the woman handed out the small tickets through under the glass. Tessa picked them up.

She looked at the bills and frowned.

-"There are only five..."

-"You only paid five."

Everyone looked at each other. But when they turned their eyes to Magnus, realized what had happened.

-"Magnus, no..."

-"I don't have that money. I could barely buy this one".- Magnus turned to the woman behind the glass.- "Isn't there another plane for the same price of the previous one? I don't mind making more layover stopover"

-"The previous price was an offer you bought. That's why the ticket was so cheap"

-"I know, but... please, just check it one more time"

The woman sighed and looked back at the computer and start press the keys again.

The seconds passed as if they were hours. Magnus held his breath. A familiar voice reached his ears. He turned the head to look two rows beyond his position and found that face... the hazelnut-eyed stranger. He was extremely angry, moving the arms in the air. He had rolled the shirt up to his elbows. Magnus only heard the last thing he said.

-"Do I have to stay in New York for 3 days until to find a plane with the same price as my previous ticket?!... DON'T KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE IS THE STAY HERE?! Of course you don't know... because you have your own home and you don't care about this!"

He was out of control. Even Magnus could see look sideways how a security guard approached the handsome young man.

-"There's a plane for an even lower price than the previous one"

Magnus was taken out of his little trance and looked again at the woman in front of him, but still attentive to the conversation that was taking place a few steps beyond him.

-"Great. Well, give me that ticket and move my suitcase to that plane"

The woman was silent. Magnus blinked nervously

-"Something happens?"

Tessa, Jace, Clary... actually everyone was nervous with Magnus.

-"The plane doesn't leave until in 3 days. Your suitcase is already waiting to be picked up at gate 034B behind you. You must register again next time"

Magnus freezes. He cannot pay for a hotel for 3 days in New York and the flight to Belgium.

Tessa put her hand on Magnus's shoulder, but Magnus moved it quickly, waving it. Tessa's hand fell from Magnus's shoulder.

-"We didn't know..."

-"Of course you knew. We were about 3 days looking for offers to pay for this travel, for me"

Everyone was silent. Jace was the first to move. Clary turned to look at him.

-"Where are you going, Jace?"

-"Take a flight"

-"But..."

-"Look..."- Jace turned and looked at the group- "We've been waiting 3 years to travel to this event. I've worked about 10 hours a day for 3 months to pay this. I just want to enjoy my well deserved Holidays. Next to my girl"- Now he look to Magnus-" You'll only miss two days of the concert. You'll have two more days... where you'll watch the great end of Mashmellow. I don't see it so serious"

Magnus looked at Jace. He felt tremendously hurt by his words. 

He looked at his cell phone and slid his finger on the screen. A few seconds later, the woman handed him a plane ticket through under the glass. Magnus picked it up quickly and put it in his left pants pocket.

-"And if your problem is the hotel, I lend you some money. I can't-"

-"No"- Magnus put the hand in his pocket to store the phone when his fingers brushed something else, inside him- "I'll see how I solve it on my own."- He grabbed that other object in his pocket. Trying to discover what it was with the touch of his fingers. It was soft, round, plastic... He opened his eyes even more. They were his headphones. The boy's headset. At some point in the discussion with him, he had to keep it in his pocket without realizing it.

Tessa started talking to him, but Magnus ignored her. He looked at that stranger again.

The guard had his hand on the guy’s shoulder. It seemed that the hazel-eyed stranger was unable to control his anger.

-"I will lose 3 days of meeting congress... I'LL ONLY BE STAY ONE DAY! This will damage my image and my boss-"

-"For the last time, I ask you to calm down or I'll have to get him out of here by force"

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Magnus upon hearing those words. Without realizing it, his feet were already moving to the guard and the stupid but handsome stranger. He heard Tessa call him behind his back, with a puzzled tone in her voice, but there he was. Next to the airport guard.  


-"Don't put any finger on me. I have the right to complain about what is happening"- Magnus stifled a laugh when he heard that phrase from that guy. He cleared the throat causing the guard to turn and look at him. But Magnus's eyes weren't on guard. They were in... -"No, You no... that's the last straw!"

Magnus just smiled.

-"I was looking for you. If you already paid for the plane, we can continue with our trip, honey."- Magnus pushed the guard, stood front to the caramel eyes and put an arm around his shoulder.- "May this man don't interrupt our escape that will be full of alcohol, dance and sex until dawn"  


A chorus of choked laughter and low volume echoed around him. The young stranger looked at him with wide eyes. Magnus felt his knees bend, unable to keep him standing... simply because he had stared at him. Magnus ignored that feeling and quickly recomposed himself. The young stranger's lips opened to say something, but Magnus put his index finger on them. He took the headphone from his pocket and handed it to him.

-"Don't lose it again"- Magnus approached the handsome guy as he stared at him. His breathing stopped. It was deeper. He didn't know why, but wanted to caress that young man's cheek. He put the body forward and put the headphone on the young's ear. As Magnus removed his hand, dropped it down his cheek. A simple touch of the Magnus' fingertips caused a chill in the stranger's skin. Magnus smiled to see that he wasn't the only vulnerable here. He threw his body back: "You know how you get when you don't listen to your music"

Magnus turned his head and looked at the guard, who had an eyebrow raised while looking at him.

-"Can we leave now... or will I have to file a complaint because a homophobic guard didn't leave my handsome boyfriend?"

The guard quickly removed his hand from the hazelnut-eyed young man's shoulder, as if he had received an electric shock. The guard cleared his throat while laid the back on the wall and crossed his arms in front of the chest.

-"Please. Go get your suitcase and don't do make lose the time to these people."

Magnus put his arm around the waist of the young stranger.

-"Come on, honey. Let's take our bags"

Magnus started walking towards door 034B. A quick step and a smile on his face. Beside him, a young man was being dragged by him. There wasn' trace of his friends. Surely they had already headed to the plane so as not to miss the trip.  


-"Wh- What are you-?"

-"Just go along with me, all right?. I couldn't avoid listening to your conversation. Let's say that surely the whole airport has heard your problem. And how you're a businessman... or that I can intuit,"- Magnus slid his sight from top to bottom the stranger's outfit- "I have a deal that you cannot refuse and it will benefit both of us."

The young stranger didn't answer. He was still holding his arm while they both crossed the door with a sign on the top that said "**034B**"

-"Oh, come on!... it will be fun!"- Magnus winked at him- "By the way, my name is Magnus"

After a few seconds of silence, Magnus could finally know that young man's name.

-"Alec... My name is Alec"

-"Don't you get tired of eating?"

-"I'm stressed. And when I'm stressed, I eat."

-"It's the third 1 dollar-hamburger that enters in your body through that huge mouth you have."

Magnus stops eating his hamburger when realizes what he just said. He hopes Alec hasn't taken it. Magnus takes his eyes off the hamburger in front of him, looks at Alec and discovers, in fact, that Alec was looking at him, with the mouth open and the hamburger halfway to be bitten. A little mustard spills down the side of Alec's hand. Eyes wide open. One eyebrow slightly higher than the other.

-"I don't know if it's the strangest thing I've been told in my whole life."

Magnus's eyes remain fixed on the mustard in Alec's hand, which slowly glides toward his wrist. Alec notices the direction of Magnus's eyes and looks at him.

Without much thought, Alec puts the hand to his mouth and slides the tongue, cleaning the mustard, while still looking at Magnus. He's lick the lips while making sure everything is clean. Then he bites his hamburger again still staring at Magnus.

Magnus felt his cheeks burn, the throat had dried. While taking a drink of his soda, he would swear to see a smile on Alec's lips as he chewed the hamburger.

Alec didn't understand how could change his day so much... Or why had acted like that in that burger joint. He had never felt this way. It hadn't been an accident. He had WANTED to provoke Magnus. _"Provoke is the right word?"_ He knew the truth but still refused to admit it, much less say it out loud. Of the question, he went on to the affirmation in minutes _"I wanted to provoke Magnus"_

Looking at the screen of his mobile. Seeing the last answer his boss had sent him, Mrs. Herondale. The message basically said that it was a shame that he couldn't represent his group of psychologists with Miss Branwell. And that, of course, wouldn't have the 11% increase in his salary. Only 3% for participating in the last day of the meeting.

Alec sighed while as blocked his cell phone and put it inside the pocket.

He had to be in a meeting to improve his future and that of his patients, not next to a guy, who barely knew his name and who danced to the rhythm of a street musician while they waited for the subway to reach the subway station.

-"Can you stay still?"- Alec didn't look at Magnus. He kept his eyes fixed on the sign of the subway lines. The route to follow was still unclear.

-"Relax"- Magnus slowed his dance steps a little, but without stopping- "The app says that this hotel is the best option we're looking for with the price we can pay and to get there, we have to take the yellow line."

Alec rolled his eyes and took the headphones from his pocket. He needed to disconnect. He didn't understand how Magnus could see everything so easy and get swept up in passion. He approached the suitcase to his leg. The last thing he needed was to be robbed and lose all his stuffs. Dragged his finger across the phone screen, looking at the playlist. None song attracted his attention at this time. Alec decided to press "random play", but before pressing it, he heard a great laugh coming from Magnus behind him. He turned to find him dancing vigorously with a girl. Around him, a group of people smiling and clapping.  


How has Magnus achieved this circus in just three minutes that Alec had been watching his playlist?

The street musician has just finished played the song, which makes Magnus and the young woman do a final dance pose. The young woman's head on Magnus's shoulder, the bodies together to each other and Magnus lifted one of the woman's legs, sticking her to his hips. Restless breaths. More clapping from audience.

With a smile, Magnus dropped the woman's leg to the floor. Both smiling hugged each other. At that moment, Alec could see how the young woman was sliding a card in Magnus's pocket while winking at him. Magnus responded to this gesture by sliding his hand over the woman's hips and with another wink.

Alec quickly turned his head. Hoping that Magnus hadn't realized he was looking at him.

While Heavy - Linking Park sounded in his headphones, Alec remembered how Magnus had looked at him a few moments ago in that burger joint. How looked when they had met at the airport. The show he had formed with the security guard. But now, with this woman..._ "So that's it. All of this, It's been a show for you."_ Suddenly he felt somewhat humiliated and even Alec could swear was angry. But with who? With Magnus?... For giving him illusions? No. Alec had imagined everything. Was he mad at himself?

-"This is ours subway, Alec"

With quick blinked, Alec left his thoughts and took his suitcase, following Magnus to the subway car. Magnus dropped into a seat, placing the suitcase between his legs. Alec sat in the seat in front of Magnus's, across the hall.

-"Hey"- Magnus caught Alec's attention- "I don't bite, unless you want..."

Alec took out his mobile phone and turned up the volume of the music. Then he turned his head and looked at the posters with advertising on their heads. Barely, he could see how Magnus's face became serious, and dropped his back on the back of the chair.

The trip remained totally silent, on both sides. None wanted to start a conversation.

When they went up the subway stairs, to the streets of New York, night had already fallen on the city. Alec opened his mouth, totally impressed. Looking at all directions at once. He had never been to New York at night. At most he had seen photos or scenes in movies... but being here, under all these lights, was something else.  


Suddenly, the cancellation from his flight didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Magnus started walking while looking at the screen of his cell phone. On it, Alec could see a map of New York. Alec supposed it was a GPS that would take them to the hotel where they would spend the next 3 nights. As walked the streets more time, Alec fell more in love with New York, letting himself be enveloped by the noise, smells and sensations that the city gave him. He felt his body shake slightly at the emotion he was holding. He looked in all directions with a big smile even he was so absorbed that he did not realize that Magnus had stopped in front of him, this thing which made him hit his back.  


-"Hey! Be more careful!"- Magnus responded with a rough and serious tone in his voice. Very different from the one he had used so far at all times. His gaze was incredibly serious.

-"Sorry, I was looking at the-"

Surprised by Magnus's behavior and the lack of his smile, Alec didn't finish the phrase, since Magnus was entering the building on his right. Alec looked up and saw on the sign above his head the name of the hotel they had chosen, and two stars next to the word **"Hotel"**.

They had arrived.

Alec accelerated the step and entered the hotel dragging his suitcase with him.

At the reception, Magnus was talking to the receptionist. And there it was... Again that smile he had seen in Magnus several times and the one he had miss seconds before. Surely it had been his imagination. _"Wait Alec, what are you saying? Did you miss seeing Magnus's smile?"_ He shook his head in denial and walked to stand next to Magnus

-"Good night"- Alec greeted the receptionist with a smile on his face.

-"Oh, you must be the person who accompanies Mr. Bane"

-"Who?"

The receptionist, a little confused, pointed at Magnus.

_ "Bane ... That's his last name. Magnus Bane ..." _

When Alec looked at Magnus, could see that the smile had disappeared again. This hadn't been his imagination. Magnus was upset and maybe angry. He was upset WITH HIM.

-"Mmmm... yes. It's me"- Alec turned his gaze to the woman at the reception

-"Okay. If you're so kind as to indicate your full name and last name to make the reservation of their room"

-"My name and last name? Why?"

-"I need a name and surname for-"

Alec turns to Magnus

-"And why don't you give yours?"- Alec looked into the brown eyes of Magnus, who looked at him seriously.- "I don't-"

-"What do you think I'm going to do in New York?"- Magnus turns his body to look at Alec- "So irresponsible do you see me?"

The end of his sentence is loaded with a bad feeling that Alec cannot distinguish at all, but it's 'sour'

-"I don't know you at all. And I don't want that at night, you come horny with someone... ehm... you can bring anyone and-"

Alec could hear how Magnus stopped breathing in front of him. When he saw Magnus's eyes, he immediately regretted what he had said. Alec hated himself. But hated himself more because in a 'corner' inside of him, he still thought he was right. _"You saw how he behaved with you at the airport... you've seen how he behaved with that woman in the subway. At any time you can open the door of the room and find him with ..."_

Someone cleared the throat. The receptionist looked at them both.

-"If you want, I can put the name of both"

None responded. None of them wanted to be the first.

When Alec thought that nobody was going to speak and that that would be cause for impatience for the receptionist, Magnus's voice filled the unbearable silence.

-"Magnus Bane"

-"And Alexander Lightwood"

Alec had spoken. Without realizing it, he had given his first and last name. Alec could see how Magnus swallowed and shook his shoulders uncomfortably.

-"Okay"- The receptionist quickly wrote their names on the computer, and handed them a key, with the number 72 on a key ring- "Breakfast is at 9 am. With a supplement of $12 per room each day if you accept. Each room has only one key, Who-?"

Magnus turned, picked up his suitcase and walked for the elevator. With a sigh, Alec took the keys from the receptionist's hands and nodded in thanks, to the woman. Picked up his suitcase and walked to the elevator where Magnus was already waiting for him.

Alec could see that it was a very narrow elevator. Dark wood, a small mirror next to the wall and a dark blue carpet. One of the bulbs didn't work, so the elevator was vaguely lit inside. Alec and Magnus could barely enter with their suitcases, but Alec could see how Magnus put his back against to the elevator wall, doing everything possible to be so far away from him. With a *_Ding*_, the elevator doors opened, Magnus was the first to leave. Almost left the suitcase of how quickly he left the elevator. Alec followed him. They were in a corridor of white walls, and floors with carpets of the same color as the elevator. Next to each door a plaque with a number and a small light on top of the each one plaque.  


A sign indicated that rooms from number 70 to number 90 were on the right side of corridor. When he saw it, Alec moved in that direction. He could see the door of his room. The key is stuck slightly at first, but then it opened perfectly.  


Magnus didn't wait for the door to open completely, he slipped between Alec's shoulder and the wall, entering the room.

Alec sighed.

_ "Hotel, sweet hotel" _

-"Can't be..."

Magnus dropped his travel bag to the floor, making a thud in the room.

The room only had a single double bed.

Magnus hurried out of the room, leaving the suitcase on the floor. Alec looked down the corridor just in time to see how Magnus enter the elevator.

Alec was exhausted. Physically and mentally. He approached the left side of the bed and left his suitcase in the corner between the headboard of the bed and the wall. He took off his shoes and dragged them under the bed. The same procedure with the socks.  


He went to the window and opened it, sliding the lower glass up. Put his hands on the little windowsill and took out half his body, while closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he could see people walking the streets of New York. Also, he noticed that there was a fire escape next to the window. Alec had seen too many movies to know that at any moment he could see the typical hurried and handsome policeman doing parkour down those stairs while chasing a criminal.

That image made him laugh.

Alec thought all this wasn't bad, it didn't bother him as much he lost his trip to Toronto, this morning. He would have 3 days off in nothing more and nothing less than in New York City. And yet, it would reach the last day of the meeting, which would provide a small increase in salary.

Yes, it's not bad.

The only bad thing is...

-"Magnus?"

Alec looked down, in the street and saw Magnus walking away from the hotel, his shoulders tense and advanced very quickly. He looked really angry. But Alec thought that wasn't his problem. _"And if the cause of his mood is you? No. I can't be... But... What if I am? Have I done something that-?"_

-"No. Done. It's none of my business"

Alec entered back to the room, closed the window and picked up his suitcase, placing it on the bed, decided that a shower was what he needed. And urgently.  


_ Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding _

Magnus was ringing the bell at the reception without stopping. He was very angry.

_DING DING DING DING DING_

-"Is there no one here?!"

A thin man with little hair and droopy glasses on his nose appeared through the reception door. He wore the same uniform worn by the woman who had attended to him and Alec upon entering the hotel. He remained silent, raising his head and looking over the glasses at Magnus's face. He had a gold metal pen in his hand, between his fingers.

-"How can I help you?"- the old man asked in a very slow voice. It seems he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

-"Goodnight"- Magnus forced himself to show his best smile- "A moment ago, I booked a room with another person. But there must be a mistake. My room has only one bed.

-"If, please, tell me your name, can I-"

-"Magnus Bane"

The man began writing at a very slow pace in the computer. Magnus's anger was increasing, but he had to keep calm. This man wasn't to blame for anything.

-"Your room is correct. You requested it through our application. You marked with a agree-tick in the room 072"

-"When in the app, I was asked in the search filters if I wanted separate beds or together... I'm very sure that I checked the option of 'single beds', sir"

-"You touched a green mark in room 072. The room is correct." .- The man spoke more slowly. He looked away from Magnus and began scribbling something with his bright pen- "Do you need anything else?"

Magnus was silent... until he exploded.

-"Are you telling me that there is no possible solution?!. I have lost a plane for a trip that I have been dreaming of for 3 fucking years. My friends leave me hanging in this huuuge city. I barely have money to do anything... And I'm in New York!"- The man was going to say something else, but Magnus raises his hand and continues his conversation, which every time had a higher and frustrated tone of voice- "And the worst part? With the idiot that I discussed at the airport, I'm sharing this room... Yes, I invited him... but because I thought I had seen something different in him... But noooooo, he's like all the other businessmen! A body without a brain that respects no one but his own business and money..."- Magnus breathes- "And he's homophobe!... Now... Please, can you change our room?"- Magnus finished with a quick breath, wide eyes and smiling from ear to ear like the Joker.

Silence since the old man. Slow blinking. The receptionist breathes before proceeding to speak.

-"The hotel has brochures with recommendations for activities to do in New York. It costs $1 each. How many do you want?"

Magnus looks at him with his mouth open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

-But... HAVE YOU HEARED ME?

The man hasn't yet moved.

Magnus couldn't control it anymore, he kicked the front of the reception panel and turned around while chewing on expletives towards his friends, the hotel, the receptionist... and at Alec. With a strong push, he opened the glass door and left the hotel, walking very fast. He wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. He was so angry that barely noticed that his cell phone was vibrating in the pants pocket.

He looked at the screen.

There were three missed calls from Tessa. Magnus was going to put the cell phone back in his pocket, but it started vibrating again. Tessa's name reappeared on the screen. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer, but he knew how annoying Tessa could be, so he slid his finger toward the green phone symbol.

-"Abandoned man speaking... How can I help?

-"Why don't you take my calls?"

-"I was busy, I don't know, for example... Trying to find a fucking bed to spend these 3 days in New York?!"

Magnus hated using sarcasm... but right now he couldn't control anything in his life.

-"Look, I know we acted badly. And I apologize for that..."

Tessa's voice was really regretful and sad. Magnus sighed

-"Hey ... are you okay Magnus?"

-"No, Tessa. I'm overwhelmed."

-"You still haven't found a hotel with the money you have?. Let me hang up the call and send you some money so you can-"

\- "No. It's not that, Tessa, thank you. I already have a hotel room"

\- "Ah..." - Techno music played in the background from Tessa's phone. Magnus dreamed of being there too- "So what is it?"

-"I'm sharing a hotel room with someone" - Magnus swallowed and sighed- "With Alec"

-"Who is Alec?"

-"The tall boy with whom I argued at the airport"

A melodious and at the same time scandalous laugh came out of Tessa's phone.

-"It's no reason to laugh Tessa..."

-"Magnus, we both know what happened at the airport. You can't deny me the look you gave him, and I could swear he did it with you too"- Magnus didn't answer that, after a brief pause, Tessa kept talking- "And how was the situation of sharing a room together? "

-"I proposed the idea"

-"Magnus, you see that it's meaningless what you're telling me, right? You tell me that everything is wrong because you have to share a room with the airport guy... But you tell me that you had this idea. Now you're a masochist, Magnus?"

Magnus stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the traffic light to turn green for pedestrians.

-"I invited him because I would swear to see something in him, and no! It's not what you're thinking. It was when you left. But I was wrong..." -Magnus started walking again, crossing the street. He didn't know where was going, He just walked forward.- "I thought I saw a spark in him, but it's not like that. Also the guy is a homophobe and I don't want-"

-"Wait wait, not so fast... Homophobic you say?"

-"Yes, Tessa. Homophobe."

-"Are you sure?"

-"Yeeeeeees.... What's wrong with you?"

-"Magnus, could you tell me why you think Alec is homophobic?"  
  
Magnus told Tessa what happened at the airport with the guard and then what happened at the burger joint. How he had thought that, after all, having lost the plane wasn't so serious if he was at least to be in Alec's company. _"Do you see how you liked it? That look in the airport said a lot"_ Magnus ignored Tessa's comment and kept talking until he reached the part of the subway station. Where he had danced with a girl.

-"If you had seen... the look that Alec throw me at when he saw me dancing. I can't even explain it... but, his brow furrowed, his tight lips and his expression said it all. After that he ignored me on the trip. Even he put the loudest music on his headphones, wouldn't listen to me."

-"Magnus..." - Techno music was now heard much louder. He could hear Clary laughing near Tessa's phone.- "I have to hang up... But before you say anything!"- Tessa knew that Magnus was going to start complaining like "I tell you everything and now you don't help."..."I thought we were friends" That's why she cut Magnus words off before waiting for anything else. Magnus listened as Tessa cleared her throat.- "Can you do me a favor? Look at the top of Alec's suitcase, next to the padlock."

Without giving him time to ask why he said that, Magnus heard how Tessa had cut the call.

He put the cell phone in his pocket and looked up. Ok, He didn't know where he was. But he just had to retrace his steps, had just walked in a straight line  
What was the relation between everything he had told Tessa about Alec and she said she had to look at Alec's suitcase? Has no sense

He could see the hotel sign again, but his gaze was fixed on a bright sign that said "BAR" on the sidewalk in the front. Magnus still didn't want to go back to the hotel. He looked at his pocket and saw a couple of bills in it. Magnus didn't need more.

Alec had finished emptying his suitcase. He also doesn't carry much clothes for the travel.

In the room, there was only one closet, but it had two doors. Alec decided to use the same door as his side of the bed. Left.

With his hair still a little wet, he sat on the bed, picking up the cell phone that he had left on the nightstand. There wasn't important message. A couple of emails. One from Netflix that recommends a show called "_Shadowhunters_" and another from Twitter "_@IzzyLightwood liked your tweet"_

Alec looked at his watch. It was very early and he was in New York. He got out of bed, put on more comfortable shoes than the previous ones and left the room, closing with the key. Before leaving the hotel, he left the keys at the reception in case Magnus returned before him.

There were so many things to see and he only had three days. Alec didn't know how he was going to do it, but would try to see everything he could. He started by visiting some emblematic places he had seen in his favorite movies. His cell phone was immediately filled with photos and selfies of these places. Later in the hotel, he would upload his favorites to Twitter.

Josie's restaurant had a final destination that night, a place known for Marvel world, to drink and eat something, but it was far from he's current position and it was getting late, so he decided to visit him the next day for dinner . Alec started walking back to the hotel, but he really didn't want to enter the room, yet... And he was very hungry.

Already in the street, where the hotel where he was staying, he took a quick look and saw in the distance, in the opposite sidewalk, a place with red neon letters that said "BAR". His stomach roared. Shrugging, Alec decided he would have dinner here today.

The place wasn't bad at all.

When Alec opened the door, a strong smell of wood, beer and coal reached his nose. It smelled like roast beef. His stomach roared again. He took a closer look at the place as he took steps inside. Wooden panels painted a very dark green surrounded all the walls. The floor, also of wood, of a light brown, almost white. Small orange bulbs with different rounded shapes hung from the ceiling with long wires. Alec was sure that if he stood on tiptoe, he could brush the bulbs with his head. The dark brown tables with chairs of the same color and red cushions were on his right. On his left, the barcounter and the kitchen. In the back of the room, a fairly huge TV and further away in a corner, an electronic dartboard (which was full of people arguing and laughing while playing on it). In the background, Alec could listen to soft jazz music.

He liked this place.

Alec looked at all the tables and they were complete. He hadn't free seat, so he directed his feet toward the high barcounter's stools. He would have preferred to sit at a table, but he didn't care much.

A few seconds after occupying a seat, a woman with tanned skin and dark hair approached him with a notebook and a pen in her hand.

-"Hello sir!"- She spoke English with a strong Latin accent- "What's offered?"

-"Hello"- Alec's voice came out a little hoarse. He hadn't spoken aloud all afternoon. He cleared his throat- "Do you have a menu to see what I can ask? Although... that thing they are doing now in the kitchen, it smells really good"

-"It's the dish of the house. Grilled chicken with our secret sauce. We must warn that it's spicy"

Alec's mouth made water just imagine it, drooling. If the taste was as good as it smelled, they were already taking time to prepare his portion.

-"Well, don't talk anymore. It's what I want."- Alec placed himself better in the seat- "And a beer"

-"It's to eat here, right?"

-"Do you also prepare take-away food?"

The waitress nodded.

Good to know. He can buy food from here and take it to the hotel more than once. As long as it wasn't very expensive, after seeing the price of what he was going to consume, would decide.

-"As soon as it's ready, I'll bring it"- The woman opened a bottle of beer in front of him and gave it to Alec- "Anything, I'm his waitress. You just have to shout" Gloria "

-"Great. Thank you Gloria"

Alec took a big drink of his beer as he watched the waitress approach a table in the background. He took another drink again.

Woohoo! Yes, He was thirsty! Alec hadn't realized until now. It would be better to have ordered a glass of water before drinking half a beer with just two drinks.

Laughter, different conversations, voices, music. The atmosphere of the bar was a good place.

Another drink of beer.

-"Hey, Gloria" - the waitress turned her eyes to him and Alec lifted his beer bottle in the air. The woman with a smile nodded and approached him with another bottle.

With one last drink, he finished what was left of the first beer.

-"A difficult day?"

-"The truth is that at first it was awful. But now I'm fine"- Alec runs his fingers through the label, full of drops of water, from the beer- "It had been a long time since I had a holidays like this, for me"

-"Sometimes it's good to disconnect"

Alec nodded while he took a little drink of his new beer.

-"Your food will not take long to leave"

-"Well, thanks"

Alec fixed his eyes on the television. They was playing a hockey game. Apparently, the locals were losing, which angered fans who were there.

Suddenly, a laugh echoed throughout the bar.

Alec was petrified, swallowed and started looking for him.

_"It can't be... it can't be... He's not here. Fuck! is a huge city. We couldn't coincide in the same bar."_

But there he was. Alec turned his body in the seat to look him better. Magnus was on dartboard, surrounded by more people. A dart in one hand and a beer in the other. His eyes half closed and a great laugh in his mouth.

_"Fuck... he really turns me on."_

-"WHAT THE FUCK I SAY!"

Alec had shouted without realizing it. He quickly turned his body. And he covered his face with his hand, imitating as if he were combing hair on that side of his head.

-"Gloriaaaaaa! Traeme otra cerveza"- Magnus yelled at the waitress in Spanish. Alec understood, Gloria and cerveza (beer). Magnus was ordering another beer.

Alec saw Gloria heading towards the end of the barcounter with Magnus's beer in her hand. He watched as she exchanged the empty bottle with the new one.

-"Gracias, querida"- Magnus slid the 's' slightly. He was a little drunk.

Magnus kissed the waitress on the cheek, before directing his gaze to the dartboard.

_"Another victim of Magnus"_

The sound of a plate in front of him took him out of his reverie.

\- "Here you go. Eat!"

-"Thanks"

It smelled really good. Alec went to catch a piece of meat but it was very hot. He must to wait a bit. Sucked his fingers.

-"Wuoh! It definitely It's spicy. Gloria, I'll need another beer to handle this."

-"But if you still have that in half"

-"Believe me"- Alec smiled gently at the waitress- "I know what I'm talking about. Experience with my sister"

At that moment, when Gloria was putting the new beer side by side, a loud sound of broken glass come from the bottom of the bar. Of the dartboard part. Suddenly Alec didn't see Magnus, and there was an extremely angry man, so much, that he had red ears and nose (although this could also be due to his drunkenness)

-"You are a shitty cheater!

The man was screaming looking down... was he screaming to the floor?

-"The only cheater here, it's you!"- Magnus's voice rang somewhere, but Alec couldn't see him- "How the hell does a one-eyed man have such aim?!"

Suddenly, the man, whom Alec could verify that he was actually wearing an eye patch, fell to the ground.

Sounds of bumps and pushes behind the barcounter.

Alec watched as Gloria and another man ran in the direction of the fight.

-"The same thing every week, Jack!"- Gloria, with the help of her partner, raised the man with the patch of the floor- "Get out of here right now! Don't come back in a few weeks!"

-"It was his damn fault"- The supposed Jack spat on the ground-

-"Have you spit on me? This shirt is from high season. It costs more than your patch"

Magnus is on the ground. He was fighting with this man named Jack

-"The bastard punctured my hand on purpose with his dart so that my throw failed"

Magnus started laugh uncontrollably. Very loud. Still lying on the floor.

Now Alec could see the shoes and part of Magnus's legs.

-"You'll find out, damn fag"

_Damn fag..._

Alec tensed his muscles.

Magnus's laugh stopped.

Alec saw it.

He wasn't going to be on time.

He **MUST** to arrive on time.

Something bright

Sharp.

"I have to arrive on time"

An angry smile on the man's face with a patch.

Magnus's legs moved, was trying to get up

Sound of two bodies colliding.

Collision against the wooden wall.

When Alec wanted to realize, the man named Jack lay on the floor beside him. He was screaming to be released, but Alec barely listened. His eyes weren't fixed on Jack or anyone else... except on him

In those brown eyes.

And those brown eyes... looked at him.

-"Geez boy"- someone helped lift Alec off the ground- "Who taught you how to do these tackles? You knocked out poor Jack"

_"To poor Jack?"_

Alec wanted to talk but he was still shaking.

He saw how that man threatened Magnus with that knife ...

** _Save Magnus Save Magnus Save Magnus _ **  
** _SaveMagnus.SaveMagnus.SaveMagnus_ **

-"Are you fine?"- Gloria approached Alec.

-"Y- Yes. I'm fine Gloria"- Alec finally could speak- "Thank you"

\- "I'm so sorry... it's not the first time Jack has given us problems. But he's a friend of the family..." - Gloria got a little closer to Alec- "Food and drink will be free. For both"

Gloria looked at Magnus, who was rising from the ground, helped by two people.

-"That is really Unnecessary, you-"

-"It's the least I can do"

Gloria ran her hand over Alec's arm, caressing him amicably.

Suddenly a horrible prick, Alec brought his left hand to his right arm. There was blood

-"Oh God! Alec, are you bleeding?"

Gloria was going to touch Alec's arm again, but there were already two hands there. Soft and full of rings. Alec looked up.

Magnus was checking his wound. Very carefully. As if his arm were made of glass.

-"It's a superficial wound"- An extremely soft voice came out of that man's throat- "Although it must be bandaged"

He stroked Alec's arm with the tips of his fingers, like a very soft brush. Alec stirred at that feeling.

-"I'm sorry. This must have hurt you"

Magnus had thought Alec had made that move because he caused him pain. It hadn't been pain. It had been a chill. A strange feeling, soft and warm.

Pleasure.

_"What's happening to me?... I've never reacted like that with anyone"_

Alec was confused, but he didn't know if it was the blow, the situation, Magnus... or all at once.

-"We must go to a pharmacy to look for alcohol and bandages"

-"No... not necessary. I always travel with a small health-kit that I have in my office"

Magnus stared at him and nodded. With a thoughtful look.

-"Okay. Let's go to the hotel. I'll heal you there"

-"Wait"- Gloria ran after the bar- "I'll put the food and two beers to go. One minute"

Alec began to walk slowly towards the bar door. While holding his hand over the wound. Small blood stains on his shirt. Magnus walks beside him, practically had his body together to Alec. Gloria arrived with a brown paper bag, and apologizing again, handed the bag to Magnus and opened the door of the Bar, so that Magnus and Alec could leave that place.

-"Aaaah..."

....

-"Tsssh......"

.....

-"Aah...."

-"If you're not still, I can't clean your wound well"

Magnus had Alec's arm caught with one of his hands, in the other hand, he had a wet handkerchief. He lifted the Alec's shirt from his arm again and caressed the wound with the wet handkerchief. Cleaning the blood

-"Where do you have alcohol and bandages?"

-"In my luggage"

Magnus got up from Alec's side and walked to the other side of the bed. He took the suitcase and put it on the bed.

It was when he saw it. This is what Tessa meant. Next to the padlock, there was a sticker. It was the the rainbow flag with black letters that spelled the word "PROUD" in capital letters

_Alec is gay._

He isn't homophobic.

-"17001"

Magnus looked at Alec who was with his back to Magnus, looking at his own arm.

-"Excuse me?"

-"It's code. 17001"

-"Oh.. Thanks"

Magnus opened the suitcase, picked up the kit and lowered the suitcase to the floor. He returned to Alec's side, in front of him.

-Alexander, could you...?

Alec raised an eyebrow as he looked into Magnus's eyes.

-"Could you take off your shirt? It will be easier if I don't have to worry about of your shirt slides towards the wound while I bind your arm.

Alec swallowed and, after a few seconds of doubts, nodded. He took a handful of his shirt at the side of the waist, with both hands and began to lift it, showing his abs. When he already had the shirt for the pectorals, he stopped with a gesture of pain on his face.

-"Wait. I help you"

Alec slowly raised his arms as he looked at Magnus.

Magnus, without losing sight of Alec's hazel eyes, took Alec's shirt. His fingers caressed Alec's bare skin before he found the cloth. He began to slowly slide the shirt up. Only two seconds passed when the cloth came between his eyes and Alec's, but Magnus became restless. He didn't want to stop looking at those beautiful eyes. He dropped the shirt to the floor next to them and sat on the bed next to Alec. His leg together with Alec's leg.

Silence between them.

Magnus soaked a gauze with alcohol and took him to Alec's wound. He made a sound in his throat and expelled air through his nose. It was normal. It must hurt

-"You're a doctor."

Magnus was the first to break the silence in the room.

A soft laugh escaped Alec's lips.

-"No, I'm not a doctor"

-"But you said-"

-"Consultation. I know. And the medicine kit... but I'm not a doctor. I'm a psychologist."

Magnus was silent, focused on the task in his hands. Alec complained again.

-"And what does a psychologist do in New York?"

-"Actually I was going to Toronto. To a meet. They were going to talk about more natural remedies to treat some our patients"- Alec let out a sigh- "Not so much pill or chemical shit"

Alec really cares about his patients

-"I understand. That's very sweet of you, Alexander."

The second time he called him that

-"Please. Don't call me that."

-"Why? It's your name"

Magnus picked up another gauze and poured alcohol again. Before disinfecting again, caressed Alec's arm and cleaned some drops of alcohol that had slipped and threatened to fall into bed. Alec shivered again. Magnus understood. It wasn't pain. They were chills... tickle?

-"Nobody calls me that. And it brings me bad memories"

-"But it's beautiful... and it's your name."

Both were silent. Magnus put the gauze with alcohol back on the wound.

-"Tssssh... Ah....."

-"Sorry"

Magnus began to blow the wound very gently. Alec was staring at him. With half-closed eyes. Mouth slightly open and breathing agitated.

They were only illuminated by a small lamp, placed on Alec's bedside table. Magnus looked at the man's face in front of him half-lit as he continued to blow gently. Bright eyes, long eyelashes. Soft skin. That beard...

_He's a fucking angel_

He put the gauze again with alcohol on the wound, but this time Alec didn't complain.

-"My father called me that, always... when he was going to 'scold' me... And I'm say it very softly"

Alec's eyes drifted, but he wasn't looking at the room. His gaze was beyond, in buried memories.

-"It's still beautiful"- Magnus's looked at the wound, but Alec could see a smile on his face- "Besides... if you show fear to that name, you show fear to him. Are you afraid of your father?"

-"No"- The voice was resounding. Accurate.- "Also, there's no longer any relationship between him and my family for a few years"

-"So?"

Magnus looked up. Alec wasn't looking at him, he still seemed lost. But now the frown was frowned. The remaining minutes were silent. Magnus took the wet gauze and went to the bathroom to throw them there. He returned and sat in the same position as before, with a bandage in his hand.

\- "And you... What are you doing in New York?"

-"There isn't much to tell. I was traveling to Belgium with my friends. The ones you saw at the airport"

-"Yes... I remember them. That redhead..."

-"Clary"

Alec nodded

-"And why were you going to Belgium?"

-"To Tomorrowland Festival".

-"Do you like techno music?"

Magnus slightly raised Alec's arm and began to unfold the bandage on Alec's arm, going round and round on him.

-"I like all kinds of music, Alexander. I love dancing. And Mashmellow has very good rhythms."

-"I don't know who's Marshmello"

-"It doesn't surprise me. White cube on the head with eyes and mouth."

-"Ok, yes. I know who is him"

Both laughed softly. Like a sigh

Magnus made the last turn of the band and fixed it so it wouldn't take off. He made sure everything was correct.

-"Done"

-"Thank you Magnus"

-"Actually... I would have to thank you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have this wound now."

-"It was I who decided to push him. My actions. My consequences."

They both looked at each other. Alec swallowed

-"I... when I saw you were in danger"- he swallowed again- "I had to do something for you. I couldn't let that guy hurt you, Magnus"

-"First, he had to do it right. And he had one less eye to be able to aim good"

As they laughed, they had unconsciously moved closer. The breaths were deep.

-"Magnus, I...-"

Alec leaned forward, toward Magnus's lips.

...

But Magnus stopped him. Alec froze.

-"Alexander, I don't-"

-"Shit, I don't... I.... Magnus I'm sorry. I didn't mean, no-"

-"Alexander, I don't kiss anyone's mouth."

Alec was confused with those words of Magnus, so began to move away from him, but he couldn't continue. Magnus stopped him by putting one hand on his chest and the other on his back. He began started caressing Alec's chest with the tips of his fingers. At first it was a soft touch, but then he started using all his fingers, his hand.

Slowly, his fingers approached Alec's nipple, rounding it.

Magnus looked at Alec... and found hungry eyes. His pupils were a little more dilated than before.

He caressed Alec's nipple, making it harden. A very low moan, mixed with a sigh escaped Alec's lips.

When Alec realized, he opened his mouth to speak, but Magnus put a finger to his lips.

Approaching slowly, Magnus slid his finger over Alec's lips to his chin and raised his head slightly. Approaching much more, Magnus sank into Alec's neck. He began to leave kisses on the part to the jaw and slowly went down to the clavicle. He went back up to find Adam's apple from Alec. Magnus caressed her with his tongue making Alec let out a moan this time a little louder.

Alec's hands moved to Magnus's back, where he began to caress his skin, causing a chill. Surrounding the body, Alec brought his hands to the front, feeling Magnus's abs. Raising his hands at the same time as the Magnus' shirt.

Magnus understood what Alec wanted. With a quick movement, Magnus took off his shirt and left his chest bare. Alec looked at him and as he did it, he licked his lips. Magnus didn't know if he had been involuntary, but that gesture made him lose control.

From one moment to the next the gentle movements were left behind, both were hungry. Magnus placed both hands on Alec's chest and pushed him against the mattress, so that his back was on the surface of this one. Without leaving Alec time to settle, Magnus sat on him. One leg on each side of his waist. With forward and backward movements of his hips, Magnus began rubbing his dick with Alec's. Magnus was already hard, and he could feel through the fabric of Alec's pants that he did too.

Alec's hands grabbed Magnus's waist, sinking his fingers into the man's skin and bringing his waist closer to Magnus', pressing both hardnesses further.

Alec closed the eyes and dropped his head back, exposing the neck completely. Magnus leaned forward and began to lick Alec's neck down the bottom of his ear. The hot, moist air from Magnus's mouth made Alec let out a hoarse groan, as he slid his hands into Magnus's pants and grabbed his buttocks with both hands.

Alec also began to move his waist, pressing Magnus's body further. Magnus couldn't avoid it and a groan came out of his throat. When Alec opened his eyes, his irises had practically disappeared. The fully dilated pupils looked at Magnus with a desire for infinite lust. Magnus wasn't different from Alec, he was in the same condition. There was no trace of his sweet brown eyes.

Slurring his tongue over Alec's chest, Magnus reached his nipples. He started licking and sucking. Every time he bit the nipple, Alec moved his waist deeper and dig his fingernails into Magnus's buttocks.

Magnus continued to descend, still kissing and licking Alec's body, until he reached the limit of the pants. Alec didn't know where to put his hands, so he took a handful of cloth from the sheets and looked down. Seeing Magnus unbutton his pants and slide them, until he dropped them to the floor... while looking at him... Alec thought he was going to go crazy.

-"Magnus..."

But Magnus didn't answer. He licked Alec's hardness through the cloth of his boxers. A drop of pre-cum stained the cloth of Alec's underwear. With a deep groan, Alec clenched his fists even more over the sheets.

-"Ahhh........."

The cloth of Alec's boxers was totally under pressure. Alec wasn't a small guy. Magnus stroked with the tip of his nose, along Alec's entire cock, caressing her. Magnus looked up, but Alec wasn't looking him, his head was back and was resting on the mattress. Putting his fingers in the boxers' waistline, he began to pull them. Alec's hard cock was now free. There was nothing to stop her.

Magnus took Alec's underwear and threw it away from them. They would look for the boxers later.

Alec's breathing was fast. His chest up and down rapidly. His body, like Magnus's, was hot. The caresses and touches of Magnus had stopped. Raising his head to see what was happening with Magnus, he discovered that he was looking at him with a smile on his lips.

-"Magnus, What-"

And without letting him speak, Magnus buried the Alec' cock, in his mouth.

-"Oh God... Mag... Mag-nus"

Alec couldn't speak. All he could feel was how Magnus's mouth went up and down along he's size, the touch of Magnus's hand on his balls. He stuck his ankles to the mattress, nailing them, while trying to control his breathing. His knuckles were white by the force he made with his fists. Fast and superficial licks alternated with slow and deep. Alec released one of his hands from the sheets and carried to Magnus's hair, where he grabbed a lot strands of hair.

The sound of Magnus' drool on his cock, deep breathing, and some groans in his throat... Alec wouldn't hold on much more. Alec was going to cum.

But Alec still didn't want to.

-"Magnus.. Stop... I- I'm going..."- Alec tried with all his might to speak- "Mag-"

Magnus understood and slowed slowly, but without stopping.

-"Come here... Come"-Alec whispered.

Magnus began to climb Alec's body. But when he saw that Alec wanted to kiss him on the mouth, he stopped. With a smile on the lips.  


_Shit... Right. I had forgotten._  


But that didn't stop Alec. With a quick movement he turned their bodies. Now Magnus's back was against the mattress. He approached Magnus's ear and whispered _"Now it's my turn"_

Only that gesture on Alec's part made Magnus's cock move alone.  


Alec's kisses were fierce. Hungry. Every time wetter. In the whole body of Magnus. He wanted more and more. He wished had more than one mouth and one tongue to cover more of this man's body that had him crazy. Magnus's moans were music to his ears.

-"Alexander..."

Hearing his full name, from Magnus's mouth accompanied by groans, was the best shit he had ever heard. Alec descended to Magnus's waist and could see how the pants were extremely tight down there. He had to free Magnus, and fast. He did it. He unzipped and hooked his fingers at the waist of Magnus's pants and boxers, and took them both at the same time. Magnus's cock lightly hit his abs when was released.

-"Impatient?"- Magnus looked at Alec while smiling. Alec raised his right eyebrow and smiled lasciviously. That made Magnus nervous. He didn't know what Alec was going to do. He didn't have to wait long to discover.

Alec put his arms under Magnus's thighs and grabbed him by the waist. He was immobilizing him. Magnus couldn't move his waist or legs.  


-"I told you it was my turn now..."  


Magnus opened his eyes even more. He could barely breathe. The desire made him die. With one last smile and a dark-eyed look, Alec started sucking Magnus's cock.

-"Oh fuck... Alexander..."

Magnus brought both hands to Alec's hair, burying his fingers in his messy hair. Alec wasn't being nice. He was very hungry. He worked thoroughly on the Magnus' cock.  


The room was impregnated with the sound of Alec's suctions.  


Magnus groans.  


A small roar left Alec's throat.  


Magnus was trying to move his waist to further deepen his cock in Alec's throat, but he couldn't. He tried to move his legs, but he couldn't either. He was totally caught in the pleasure Alec was giving him. Magnus pulled Alec's hair.

An retching sound comes out of Alec' throat.

-"Ale... Oh God, Alexander... Stop... I can't- Stop"

Alec suddenly he took Magnus's cock from his mouth, leaving a wet sucking sound interrupted. A thread of drool connected the tip of Magnus's foreskin to the corner of his lips. Bright eyes, fast breathing. Bright front of sweat. Drool on his lips. Hungry eyes  


It was the prettiest image Magnus had seen in his entire life.  


Alec smiled again.

-"But I'm not done with you"  


This man was going to be his death.

Alec took Magnus, circling the body with his arm, grabbing Magnus's back and brought him closer to the pillows. Alec dropped him there and began to crawl on the mattress until both bodies were comfortable in the bed. Seeing Magnus look at him with those eyes, while smiling, with messy hair, sweating and naked, while surrounded by pillows, made him go crazy.  


Without looking away from him, he brought his waist closer to Magnus.

Their cocks, totally hard, touched, which caused a groan from both. He started to climb Magnus' body and put his hands on the mattress, on each side of Magnus's shoulders. They were facing each other. Staring at each other.  


Without looking away, Alec began rubbing his hardness with Magnus's asshole. This caused Magnus to open his mouth, close his eyes and arch his back slightly while opening the legs a little more.

Alec's movements began to approach, they weren't longer a simple touch. He pressed Magnus's body.

-"Alexan... Alexander. Small pocket of my suitcase. Quick."

Alec turned his head toward Magnus's suitcase. Before separating from Magnus, he descended and left a couple of kisses on the neck. He opened the zipper. A toothbrush. Two combs. A boat of cologne... and there was what Magnus had asked for. He reached into the bottom of the pocket and took out a box of condoms.

-"There's something else"- said Magnus from the bed. His breathing was still fast.  


Alec put his hand back in the pocket and took out another small object. It was a small bottle of lubricant.  


-"You were ready for Tomorrowland"  


Magnus dropped his head between the pillows and began to laugh.

-"Actually it was from Clary and Jace... It would be fun to see their face to see that it's no longer in their suitcase. But the condoms are mine"- Magnus looked back at Alec- "I didn't know what could happen there, and I'm a healthy guy"  


Alec returned to bed next to Magnus  


-"Now I'm glad you're"- Alec opened the lubricant bottle- "Mmmmm... Peach"  


-"Like I said. I didn't know what could happen on this trip"

Magnus's gaze was charming, which he expressed with his whole body. Magnus's breathing became heavy again, when he saw Alec pouring lubricant on his fingers and and bring close his body again with his Magnus' waist. Alec started kissing Magnus's chest again, worshiping every inch of skin. Strong breaths came out of Magnus's mouth. Sound of lips against the skin of Magnus. He began to caress Alec's arm and Alec again began to stroke Magnus's asshole, but this time it was with his fingers. At first, it was cold but then was nice. Slow kisses began to turn into desperate kisses, while the movement of Alec's hand increased speed.

-"You're so beautiful..."

Magnus's chest 'grew' with those words of Alec. Not for the words themselves, but also... if not for the way he said them, a soft tone of voice but full of desire, accompanied by a sincere and deep-lust look. Magnus could only respond by digging his nails into Alec's hips as smiled as and looked into his eyes. A groan escaped Magnus's lips when Alec introduced his first finger into his body. At first he felt discomfort, but quickly got used to the movements of the Alec hand inside. A second finger. Another moan even louder. Grab deeper the Alec's hips. He opened the legs even more. Alec moved his hand back and forth, opening Magnus. Making him feel relaxed. A third finger, Magnus let out a hoarse groan and arched his back. He stuck his ankles to the mattress and the knees adjusted to Alec's body.

-"Alexander.... Now- Do it..."

Magnus heard Alec open one of the condoms and felt one of his hands descend.  


While Alec kissed Magnus's neck and jaw, he removed his fingers from the Magnus' inside. Magnus didn't have time to feel empty. He immediately felt the tip of Alec's cock at his entrance. Their faces faced again, looking into each other's eyes, Alec approached Magnus and aligned with his body. Small pressure at the beginning. Alec started pushing deeper. Magnus's body tensed between pain and pleasure. He opened his mouth, letting out a big sigh that ended in a groan and closing the eyes.

Alec was definitely not a 'little lover'.  


Alec caressed Magnus's hair and kissed him on the neck while he waited for him to get used to having him inside. In a moment, Magnus began to move his hips. Alec put his hands to the wall, his Palms of the hands against the wall, while he also began to move the hips. Slow. Smooth movements back and forth. Stroking the inside of Magnus  


-"Faster, please" - Magnus was still with his eyes closed.

Alec pleased his request. The speed grew, just as with thrusts were deeper every time. Both began to moan. Magnus began scratching Alec's skin. Alec's arms trembled. His movements were increasingly tenacious, fast and hungry.

-"Ah... Alexander.... Aaaaah..... More"

Alec's thrusts was already out of control. He wanted to take 100% of Magnus. He wanted him to shout his name. It was when he started beating Magnus's prostate, that he felt that his back was completely separated from the mattress, completely arched. Magnus's nails dug into his back and waist, but he didn't care. The pleasure was much more superior to the pain.  


-"There ... Oh ... Oh God. Alexander..."  


-"Magnus ... you're very tight"

Magnus felt when Alec removed his hands from the wall, changing the posture that caused more pressure at his point, and surrounded him with one of his arms while with the other hand he took his cock and began pumping it up and down, at the same frantic rate that his hips hits against him. 

Hitting their bodies, the groans and the sound of the bed banging against the wall and the floor.

-"Magnus.... I'm going to cum"

Alec's waist movements began to be erratic, he haven't longer the same control.

-"Magnus..."

Hear his name between groans. Alec's blows on his prostate and Alec' hand on his cock... Magnus couldn't take it anymore.

-"Alex... ALEXANDER..."

With a last moan, mixed with a shout of pleassure, he began ejecting all semen on his stomach. With that image of Magnus's stomach being seen stained, and hearing his name being shouted by that beautiful man in his arms, only a couple more thrusts were needed for Alec. He released all his cargo inside Magnus as sweat ran down his forehead.  


They both hugged. Their bodies totally entangled.

Small and very slight movements of his hips were the last thing Alec did before leaving Magnus' inside, and falling on the mattress beside him.  


Both chest went up and down, desperately looking for air.

-"Oh... fuck... Wuoh...  That was..."

-"Yes....."

Lying side by side. The room was a perfect bubble of satisfaction... but this was interrupted when Alec's stomach roared.  


Alec's cheeks turned a little red. Magnus thought it was adorable that this caused him shame, after what had just happened between them.  


-"I'm sorry... I haven't eaten anything in many hours"  


Magnus turned to see him. Started laughing.  


-"I'm hungry too. What do you think if we clean all this destruction, and we eat the food Gloria prepared?"

-"It's an excellent idea"  


Alec began to get out of bed, but Magnus stopped him for a moment.  


-"Wait, the bandage has had to loosen up while-"  


-"Oh thanks"  


A few pulls and it was like new.  


-"Done"  


Alec nodded with a smile on his lips.  


They both got out of bed, cleaned their bodies and looked for their clothes to dress.  


-"I think your boxers have fallen near the window"  


They were actually on top of one of the lamps.  


Throughout this process, they fleeting glances crossed. Smiles and the occasional brush of their already dressed bodies.

Together, watching Netflix, they enjoyed a delicious dinner and a good drink of beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the first chapter.  
Your comments are very important to me for know what you think it.
> 
> I hope you liked it.  
I will try to update as soon as possible
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RakelSermar) , there you'll know how the progress of this fanfic and my other work goes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
